You're The One That I Want
by gracelesscas
Summary: Blaine goes to McKinley, but isn't going out with Kurt, when Mr.Schue gives them an assignment, Blaine finally expresses his love for Kurt.


I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy Does, sadly.

…

Why doesn't he notice me?

That's the question Blaine Anderson asks himself everyday since he transferred to McKinley. The 'he' Blaine refers to is no other then _the_ Kurt Hummel. Everything about Kurt is perfection, his hair, his clothes, his scent, but most importantly, his voice.

Everytime Kurt sings one of those silly love songs, Blaine pretends that Kurt is singing to him, and no one else. Blaine usually stays quiet in his seat between Santana and Britney. No one knows that Blaine is gay, he wants to tell people, but Blaine knows what happens to Kurt everyday, and he couldn't go through that.

Finally, Mr. Schue announced that the group of teens would sing songs dedicated to one person in the Glee Club, but the person they sang to, wouldn't know. After everyone sang their song, they would write a letter to the person they were singing to, explaining why they did.

Blaine already knew whom he was going to sing to, and what he was going to sing.

"So, any volunteers?" Mr. Schue asked.

Blaine raised his hand; he was going to do this.

"Hmmm… who should I choose? Blaine? What are you going to be singing for us today?" Mr. Schue was taken back; Blaine never volunteered to go first.

Blaine stood up, and went to plant himself in the stool with his guitar.

"I'm going to sing, The Only Exception, by Paramore."

'When I was younger,

I saw my daddy cry,

And curse at the wind,

He broke his own heart,

And I watched,

As he tried to reassemble it,

And my momma swore that,

She would never let herself forget,

And that was the day that I'd promise,

I'd never sing of love,

If it did not exsist'

'But Darlin'

You are the only exception,

You are the only exception,

You are the only exception,

You are the only exception…'

Skipping to the bridge of the song, Blaine noticed everyone was crying. Even Puckerman.

'I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't,

let go of what's infront of me here,

I know you're leaving in the moring when you wake up,

Leave me with some kind of proof,

It's not a dream…'

And with that, Blaine stood up, and went back to his seat. Realizing that his eyes never left Kurt's when he finished. Everyone started clapping for him, Blaine's voice was like sex, it was that good.

"Blaine, so much emotion, I could tell you really felt what you were singing. Great job! Who's next?" Mr. Schue quickly told him, moving on to the next person as fast as he could.

After Blaine, came Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Lauren, Artie, Sam, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Tina. The weird thing was that Kurt hadn't gone yet.

"Kurt, it's your turn." Mr. Schue reminded him.

Kurt hasn't looked up since Blaine's performance. Which was totally unlike Kurt. Mercedes was rubbing his back and Kurt was whispering something, which only Mercedes could hear.

"Mr. Schue, Kurt wants to talk to you after class, he said he doesn't want to do his song." Mercedes told Mr. Schue.

At the end of class, Mr. Schue told everyone to write their letters tonight, and that they would be handing them out tomorrow.

Blaine went home, and straight up to his room. He wanted this to be the best love letter ever. And he finally finished one, after multiple times.

'_Dear Kurt,_

I sang The Only Exception to you, and **only you**. Every night I wonder what I could do, to make you love me. I doubt that you notice me, but I notice you. Kurt, to me, you're perfection. Everything about you makes me crazy in love. I see you get bullied everyday, and I'm scared to come out because of that. I just want to tell people, but I can't. I know you probably don't feel the same way about me, but, sometimes, I hope that you do. I just want to help you, be your friend, be there for you. But, I'm too afraid that you'd reject me. I'm just laying all my feelings out for you to see them. I wrote this song for you too, it's kinda dumb. I attached it to the envelope. (Well actually, the envelope is attached to the case.)

_ Love,_

_ Blaine Anderson'_

Blaine walked into Glee club the next day to see everyone exchanging their letters. Spotting Kurt in his seat, letter in hand, Blaine wondered who he was going to give it to. Sitting in the seat next to Kurt, Blaine handed him the letter. It felt right. Kurt did something unexpected and handed Blaine his letter, asking him to read it in his usual seat. Blaine did as he was told, opening the letter.

'_Blaine Anderson,_

_ I love you. That's what I've wanted to say to you forever. I'm scared of rejection, being gay isn't easy. I was going to sing __I Want To Hold Your Hand__ to you, but I couldn't do it. I looked into your eyes during your performance and, I knew I couldn't put my emotions out there like you did. I was crying, that's why I didn't show my face. I love you. I just want someone to love me back._

_ Love,_

_ Kurt Hummel'_

Blaine looked back at Kurt, who was looking at him. Sitting back in the chair next to Kurt, Blaine asked one simple question.

"Meet me for coffee after school?" Blaine asked, with a few tears streaming down his cheek.

"Of course." Kurt answered, tears streaming down his face as well.

For once, they were both _truly _happy.


End file.
